Problem: A brown hat costs $$66$, and a blue necklace costs $$6$. The brown hat costs how many times as much as the blue necklace costs?
Solution: The cost of the brown hat is a multiple of the cost of the blue necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$66 \div $6$ $$66 \div $6 = 11$ The brown hat costs $11$ times as much as the blue necklace costs.